Con Rules
by Codelulu-chan
Summary: While at Youmacon in Detroit, There were many things I learned, I would like to share them with you. Crossover with D.Gray-man and Naruto, SasuNaru KandaAllen, rated for suggestive language


Being in Youmacon, I have learned many things, therefor I made some rules, I like to call it.  
Rules to Live by at the Con To help me with this presentation, I would like to bring in Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki from Naruto accompanied by Allen Walker and Yuu Kanda from -man. Both are very happy couples (may make fanfiction with Allen and Yuu)

Naruto: Rule #1- To get anywhere in the con you need a badge, when getting a badge, PRE-REGISTER, which means order it online like a month in advance.

Sasuke: When you pre-register you get a platinum badge, there are 2 types, regular badges just let you into places, platinum badges gives you a certain quirck, when the dealer room, which is where you can buy all the interesting stuff, first opens, only platinum badges can go in at first, regulars have to wait another hour or so.

Naruto: To pre-register, you must go on the Youmacon website, a suggestion, go on "Google" then type in "Youmacon..." then whatever year it is. Example: Google - Youmacon 2010 - click on Youmacon 2010 website

Allen: Rule # 2 - Wheather or not you pre-register, you will have to wait in line to get your badge, in this situation, you must get to where they are giving you the badges at the earliest you can and camp out. *Codelulu begins to quiver with fear*

Kanda: Why is she so shooken up

Sasuke: Its because she was unlucky enough to not follow this rule and had to wait in the long line.

Naruto: Why is that so bad?

Sasuke: Dobe, its because the line was so long it practically covered the whole 3rd floor of the ren-cen. *Codelulu begins crying*

Allen: Don't worry, at least now you know what to do now.

Kanda: Moyashi, leave her be, anyway a little warning, bring something to do because you could be up from 11 at night till 9 in the morning, or if you do not think you can stay awake, ask your friends to take shifts to save your spot in line.

Allen: Kanda, you do not have to be so mean.

Kanda: Tch, whatever.

Sasuke: Hn Anyway, continuing, Rule #3- Even if the elevator is not going in the direction your going, if it has room for you, get in, if it is going down, its gotta come up and vise-versa.

Allen: During the con elevators get very crowded, it is not certain but we believe one of them broke down.

Kanda: Rule # 4- Make sure to bring PLENTY of cash, much of the stuff there are likely to be expensive, and you need to pay for food and badges and stuff.

Allen: Rule # 5- If you see anyone, ANYONE, with a "free hugs" sign, it doesn't matter if you are talking to someone, you run for them and you hug them. *Kanda holds up free hugs poster* Not now Kanda, Sasuke, it is your turn.

Sasuke: Alright, Rule # 6- Make sure you either have a key card to your room or someone is already in it, cause when you deal with packed elevators and the 15 minute ride you do not want to have to go all the way back down to barrow a key card. Hn, though I don't see anyone but the Dobe doing something so stupid.

Naruto: TEME!

Kanda: Actually that sounds like the Moyashi here.

Allen: BAKANDA!

Codelulu: SHUT UP, would you please continue?

Kanda: Or what? (Codelulu gets evil smirk)

Sasuke: I would shut up if I were you. (says with a shiver)

Kanda: Oh, and why so.

Sasuke: When I argued with her she threatened that I wouldn't get my, relief time, that night. (Anyone who got the meaning has a dirty dirty mind, I am so proud) *hears a sniffing sound*

Naruto: *sniff sniff* Am I just *sniff sniff* relief for you.

Sasuke: *panics* No no, of coarse no Naru-chan, you are so much more to me.

Naruto: Y-your lying.

Sasuke: No I swear to you, you are so much more for me, I was an idiot who worded that completely wrong.

Naruto: Alright *cuddles with sasuke*

Kanda: Alright, I get it don't piss off the bi...girl, god, Rule # 7- If you are going to cosplay, at least either pick a character you can look decent as, no offense, or just where like a kimono or asian styled dress, or anything really. It does not always have to be anime, someone one year went as the burger king guy, someone else took mountain dew boxes and made armor.

Naruto:Cool, Rule #8- warning to anyone who cosplays as L, there may be someone L fishing, L fishing is when someone takes candy, puts it on a string, and looks for L's.

Sasuke: Is there Naruto fishing, I think I caught the best in the bunch, *grabs Naruto's waist*

Naruto: That is way to cheesy *pushes Sasuke away*

Allen: Cmon, we are almost over with this, save it for afterwords, alright, Rule #9- Always bring friends, that way you can pay less when getting a room.

Kanda: With, 'Other' benefits of coarse.

Sasuke: You know, im starting to really like you.

Kanda: Same.

Naruto: Cmon, one more to go and maybe she will let us go.

Codelulu: Wouldn't get your hopes up, even if you escape I will just hunt you down, unless of coarse you do me a favor.

Everyone: What?

Codelulu: Hehe, I get pictures of the couples cuddle, and maybe some other things *holds out camera with perverted glint in eyes*

Naruto & Allen: W-WHAT! *blushes madly*

Sasuke: Maybe

Kanda: Do we get some of them

Codelulu: Of course, of coarse

Sasuke & Kanda: DEAL! *both shakes Codelulu's hand*

Naruto & Allen: Damnit Bakanda/Sasuke-teme

Codelulu: Alright, hurry with the last rule so I get my pictures.

Naruto: Fine fine whatever, though someone is sleeping on the coutch tonight *Sasuke shrinks in the corner* alright, Rule #10- If someone suggests you watch AMV Hell divided by 0, WALK OUT OF THE ROOM.

Allen: Why *Codelulu runs to bathroom to puke* what the...

Sasuke: Another very bad experience, Ps. if you are under 18, or do not know what Hentai is, do not watch it, not for young veiwers.

Codelulu: I HATE MY BROTHER! HE HAS SCARRED MY POOR VIRGIN EYES FOR LIFE!. *runs into sunset crying*

Kanda: That is the end of this session, any questions can be asked by reveiwing, will reply ammediatly, no flames if possible, please give feedback for anything about session you did not like so improvements can be made.

Allen: By following these rules, you may have a better chance at surviving Youmacon or any other convention you may go to, be in mind these are actually just suggestions, Codelulu is not responsible for any actions you may take in following said rules.

Naruto: GOODBYE!

Sasuke: Now, let us go find her so we get what we were promised.

Kanda: Agreed. *heads out in search of codelulu with Allen and Naruto after them* 


End file.
